Shadow Clone Delight
by ASodaholic
Summary: WARNING: Pure Smut, yuri, multiple partners and lemon. Rated Mature Adult for a reason! Sakura and Ino are having a fight about Sakura's sex habits and escalates from there. No flames, just having fun ;]


"SERIOUSLY?"

A loud bang was heard in the distance followed by a string on curse words.

"Sakura, it is nothing against you, I just think your sex life is a little…." A females words trailed off and more cursing was heard.

"Ino-pig, my sex life is just fine. Sure, I've only done it a few times, that doesn't mean I'm BORING." Sakura crossed her arms and started switching her weight from one foot to the other. Her gaze drifted from Ino to the floor, looking down at herself and staring at the ceiling.

"A couple one night stands don't count! What happens when you meet a real man? How are you going to seduce—"

"Woah! Hold it there swine! I refuse to be with any man I have to go out of my way to seduce!" Sakura growled back, glaring defiantly at the blonde in front of her. The two woman stared at one another, Hell bent on winning their side of the argument. The blonde opened her mouth then shit it again. Sakura twirled her hair in her finger, a trail of red across her cheeks. "Besides, you don't know everyth-," Sakura stopped for a second and looked at the floor.

"Never mind."

Ino raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Sakura. "Well then forehead, tell me. What precious trick do you have to get Sa-Su-Ke in your pants? Hmmmm?" Ino smirked at her longtime best friend.

"You know what Ino, Watch and learn!" Sakura pushed her palms together.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Six clones popped into existence. "I have been working on my ability to summon clones. So, Ino, who are you most attracted to again?" Sakura smiled coyly.

Ino Gasped, understanding exactly what Sakura meant. She looked at the ground and timidly mumbled, "Shikamaru." A bright red streak appeared across Ino's face.

"Oh, well then think about it. But in the meantime get the fuck out of here!" All at once the six Sakura's pounced on Ino and Sakura. "What the fuck?" Sakura exclaimed.

Two Shadow clones each pinned Sakura and Ino to the ground. The two clones smirked at them. Sakura's chest heaved, staring into her own emerald green eyes. Sakura moved her head to look at Ino and her eyes were wine and her mouth slightly open as if she was still processing what was happening. Suddenly, she saw a different clone move to slip her hand under Ino's shirt…

OH GOD!

When she looked at Ino, she felt a hand kneading her mounds. She looked down to see two different clones with their hands underneath her shirt. Her taut nipple was being rolled skillfully between a slim finger and thumb. The other mound was being tormented with pulling and light pinching, instantly making her nipples erect. Sakura's clones massaged her nipples slowly. A familiar sensation spread throughout her body as a pool began to form. Sakura spared a look at Ino, only to find she was experiencing the same wonderful torturous hands, only her shirt was ripped down the middle, deliciously exposing her perfectly pink tipped mounds. Sakura wet her lips, eying her best friends nipples.

Sakura suppressed a moan as she felt a hand glide its way down farther. The third clone slowly made her way down, trailing a finger along Sakura's midrift, and finding a home in her waistband stroking the flesh under her panty line.

"Uhhh," Ino moaned and Sakura watched as she arched her back into the clone's hands. Her nipples felt like they were on fire! And a pool of liquid slowly began to build within. "What the fuck Sakura!"

Sakura bit her lip, then let out a throaty moan. The clone dipped a finger into her waiting crevice, pumping her fingers at a deliciously slow and hard pace. Sakura and Ino stared at one another, two clones playing with their breasts and another pumping their fingers into them. Ino gasped as she felt the Sakura clone slip another finger inside her while another hand teased her small bud mercilessly. A wave of pleasure hit both woman.

Sakura cried out in ecstasy as her orgasm hit. Ino followed in unison to the cry of Sakura. Both girls attempted to wiggle free, completely humiliated with the situation at hand. They were best friends for Kami's sake! How strange it was to be in this situation with their best friend.

The superhuman strength of Sakura kept both ladies in place, a clone still pinned them to the ground. With a smirk four of the clones put their hands together and made a s- "Oh no! I didn't teach them this I fucking swear!"

POOF

The smoke cleared and an Itachi clone appeared in front of the real Sakura, and behind her a Sasuke clone appeared.

-Cue Sakura Lemon-

Sakura gasped and pushed the clone of herself off her. Sakura watched as the clone backed up and faced Sasuke. "Please don't do this!" Sasuke looked at her and grinned, but her breath caught in her throat. 'His' teeth were perfection. She felt a familiar pool of liquid building in her lower stomach, but she backed away slowly. Her back hit a warm and inviting surface. Hot breath tickled her neck and hands made their way underneath her shirt, effectively holding her in place.

"Enjoying yourself, Sa-ku-ra?" he whispered in a low sultry voice, "cat got your tongue?"

Sakura moved to pull away, only to be pulled up against the Sasuke transformation clones chest. Her body hissed in excitement, the two men who were always being thought about when she touched herself were against her. Never could she have imagined anything more out of an Icha Icha book then right now. Her cheeks flamed.

Sakura, these are just clones. She chanted in her head over and over again, but was caught off guard when she felt something soft on her lips. Her eyes snapped open, only now realizing they were shut. Soft lips teased and nipped her neck and ear, while Sasuke's lips nudged her mouth open. Exploring the caverns of her mouth, needing to taste every last drop- of sweet nectar. His tongue felt like velvet and the two pairs of torturous lips felt like silk.

A rough hand reached around to her breasts, kneading the mounds expertly. Sasuke worked on her clothing, ripping in off with the flick of a pocketed kunai. Despite feeling so exposed, Sakura was hot. Wet and hot.

Itachi ground his pelvis into her, making her completely aware the clone was not without ALL the details of the male anatomy. The friction was delightful!

Sasuke and Itachi both began stripping themselves.

Sakura stared wide eyes, unable to process all the testosterone in the room. Briefly she saw Ino out of the corner of her eye. Shikamaru was entering her from behind and another male who looked like Neji has his length deep within her folds. Boobs were bouncing back and fourth and the sound of moaning and the smack of skin on slick skin was heavy in the room. Ino looked like an adult actress, her folds filled to the brink, stretching her out, and her rear taking the beating of a lifetime.

Forced out of her thoughts by something velvety soft on her folds, she looked down to see Itachi, behind her was rubbing his endowed member along her slit. She shuddered, failing to bite back the moan.

She felt her juices soak his length, drenching as it slid deliciously against her clit. She stared up into Sasuke's eyes and almost fucking lost it. Her fists clenched from the overwhelming feeling of ecstasy and she did the one thing she could control. She shoved Sasuke away and launched herself toward the door.

Not even a millisecond later, her back was against the door and Itachi's body pressed greedily against her own.

"Too slow little Sakura," his voice dripping with lust.

How the fuck did he do that?

It was then she realized, there were two Itachi's in the room.

The other clone! Of fuck.

The other Itachi approached with Sasuke, and they stood on either side of the Itachi who had her pinned.

"What's the matter Sa-ku-ra, we're _jus_ t clones."

"Are clones _too much_ for you little Sa-Ku-Ra?"

She fought and fought. It was just too much, how the fuck else was she supposed to react? She was practically orgasming against the wall. The torment was delectable.

"Little mouse thinks she can escape…" slurred Sasuke seductively. Itachi lifted her legs to wrap around the other Itachi's waist. She moaned as her heat slid against his member.

"Our mouse has a voice."

"Let us hear more."

An intense sensation hit her as he slid his entire length inside her. Sakura screamed at the sensation. Holy fuck!

She wrapped her legs around Itachi and her hands were released and fell to his silky soft hair. Sasuke dipped his head to her lips and kissed her passionately. Invading ever crevice of her mouth. She felt the wall leave her back and was replaced by something warm. The kiss was broken.

Her eyes opened and she looked at the perfectly chiseled form of the Uchiha brothers as Itachi pounded into her. The pool build inside her again. Never had she felt something so amazing. Her lips quivered and her heart beat quickened. She found herself grinding against Itachi as he slammed into her, gaining every ounce of her attention. Her folds milked him and her caves twitched dangerously.

OH GOD

He pounded into her faster and faster, his shaft hitting all the best spots, and the tip repeatedly pounding against the back of the cavern. She cried out, hearing his grunts of pleasure and let herself be swept away by a wave of ecstasy. She attempted to milk him as she reached climax and scratched his back. He was effectively coated with her slick juices. Sakura's eyes glazed over and she started to wiggle away.

She looked up questioningly, only to be greeted with a perfectly sculpted smirk. Suddenly she was twisted around. Facing the other Itachi, his member erect and ready.

Oh Fuck

Sakura squirmed, trying to get out of the grip of the Itachi clones. The Itachi she just fucked, now behind her, his hot breath on her neck, he pushed the wet tip of his member to her other entrance.

"Please Do—AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as the tip entered her, somehow slipping in more easily then physically thought possible. Screams died down to moans, which became throating 'I don't believe this can possible feel better' moans. Itachi thrusted long and hard into her asshole, her breath hiking as she gazed into the smirking face of the other Itachi who still held her legs.

The look in his eye changed, and Sakura's eyes widened.

He pushed his member against her clit, rubbing her slit.

Sakura bucked violently, effectively burrowing the cock behind her even deeper into cheeks. Sasuke watched on, smirking, waiting for his turn. More moans erupted as she came on member rubbing against her clit. Her eyes lolled back in her head, all she saw was white.

Then there was something else.

Another member slid inside her, the one rubbing her slit forced its way inside her slick cavern and Sakura thought she was going to be split in half it felt beyond anything she thought she could feel. Both Itachi's worked slammed into her, filling her completely, fucking her at alternating speeds.

The friction was unbearable!

Her moaning became louder, completely drowning out anything she could have imagined. Another orgasm hit, blowing up like a volcano, her eyes shut tight and she screamed in pure delight.

Not hearing the click of the door as her caverns milked both Itachi's. Semen poured into her and she greedily accepted it, bucking her hips wildly.

POOF!

Sakura fell to the ground with a thud and her eyes snapped open. Green met onyx. Her face went crimson.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked, his eyebrow raised. He looked at the bed and smirked. "Having dreams of me I see."

Sakura didn't think she could get anymore crimson and she screamed, "O-of course not! Get OUT!"

He turned to leave and she looked down at the pool of blankets around her. Fearfully, she looked at her bed.

Shit.

A puddle a juices lay there, and her secretly favorite Icha Icha book lay on the nightstand.

She pulled the blankets around her and grabbed the book and threw it into the trash. "Never again!"

Her eyes landed on the ceiling fan, watching it spin in circles, her mind wandering to the dream.

"But I wonder…."

SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

End.


End file.
